TeenWolf
by LunaMomochi
Summary: Derek Hale Love storry
1. Pilot

I was laying in my bed watching supernatural, slowly dosing off. I should have gone to bed already but, i guess i was having first day of school jitters. I wasnt nerves or anything like that, just ready to see old friends. I finally closed my eyes, and right before i was about to dose off i heard screaming out side of my window. I quickly shot out of bed and grabbed the closest weapon i could fine and ran to my opened window. Out side i saw my nabor and friend, Scott holding a bat at Stiles, another friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I called out to them.

They both look at me. "Hey Mel." Scott came first, putting down his bat.

"Why do you have a shoe?" Stiles asked climbing off of Scotts roff.

"I thought someone was being attacked." I say tossing the shoe down on the floor.

"Being atta- oh my god we dont have time for this get dressed and hurry up!" He waves at me.

I leaned out the window a little. "Why?"

"He wants us to go look for a body someone found in the woods." Scott says non-chalont.

"Uh, half a body actually." Stiles grins.

Yea. These are my friends. Best friends really.

I shrugged. "Sure why not look for 'half' of a dead body on a school night."

"Thats my girl!" I shake my head at the two as i start to get ready. I threw back on my outfit i had on today, and then meet the boys outside by Stiles jeep. Once in the woods, Scott and Stiles argue.

"You always the one wining about how nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles snaps, walking ahead.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott replied.

"Yeah right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"Yes along with the other bench warmers, well bench warmER. Right Stiles?" i says stepping over a larg branch.

"Im playing this year." Scott says trying to stand a little taller. "In fact, im making first line."

"Hey thats the spirit, everyone should have a dream. Even if its pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles says with as much sarcasm as he can.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scotts asked stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket.

Stiles chuckles. "Huh. I never thought about that."

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something i didnt think about."

"So we are going to be killed by something that likes to kill. Almost like a romance movie." i say as we start climb up the small hill.

Scott stopped on one of the tree's and pulled out his in haler. "Maybe the asthmatic one should hold the flash light." He then takes a hit from it.

When we got to the top, i was forced to the ground next to stiles. "What the hell was-"

"Shhh!" he then turned off his flash light. Not to far from us, other lights could be seen and barking heard. "Wait, come on!" Stiles then grabs my hand and starts pulling me with him.

"OW! Stiles we are going to get caught!" i try to say as im dragged behind him.

"Stiles! Mel!" Scott loudly whispers at us fallowing behind.

Stiles keeps pulling me with him as he tries to go fast. I look behind me unable to see Scott anywhere. "Stiles wait!" i say trying to pull my hand back. Stiles slowly came to a stop now relizing the Scott wasnt there. A light then shined at us and aloud bark, causing Stiles and I to scream. Stiles jumped back knocking me down to the ground with him. An officer held the dog back on its lesh telling us to freeze and to not move.

"Hold on hold on!" A familer voice calls out. "These little delinquent belongs to me." The Sharif says stepping up to us.

Stiles quickly got up and looked at the sharif. "Dad, hows it going?"

I slowly stood and dusten myself off and nodded at his dad. "Mr. S." i greeted.

He looked at me then looked back at his son, "So,do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No, heh." Stiles says chuckling. "Not the boaring ones."

I ran a hand down my face. "I was forced her against my will Mr. S"

"Uh-huh." he says looking over at me. "Im sure he twisted your arm." He then looked around the woods. "Where the other partner in crime?"

"Who Scott?" Stiles piped up. "Scotts home. "He said he wanted a good night sleep for first day of school tomorrow. It's just me. . ." He then throws an arm around my shoulder. "An Mel . . . in the woods . .alone."

"Totaly not what you think!" i say seeing the Sharif rase a brow.

"Ew." Stiles says dropping his arm from me.

Mr. S then shinned his light around the woods calling Scotts name. "Scott? You out there!" How come im the one that gets caught. I should have been a loser and stayed home. When Scot didnt speak up he placed his light back down, and looked at the two of us. "Well young man, Im going to walk you two back to your car." he then grabs the back of Stiles neck, then turned and grabbed mine. "And you and I are gonna have a conversation about invation of privacy."

We were lead to Stiles car and was forced to listen to his dad scowl him about staying out of his phone calls. He then turned to me and got on me about letting him drag me into his shananagens. When Mr. S felt like we were lecured enough he pushed up in Stiles Jeep and told us to go home. When i was dropped off home i waved at Stiles from my porch before walking in and locking the door behind me. I made my self something to eat and sat at the small dinning room table. When i was about done a knock came at my door making me jump. I walked over to the door and looked threw the pep hole to see a freaked out Scott.

I opened the door. "Hey Scott-"

"I need help." he says pushing him self threw my door and into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong?" i asked fallowing him. He pulled off his shirt and turned to show his side cover in blood. "Oh my god Scott what the hell?!" i ran to the bathroom down the hall and came back with some bandages. "What happened?"

"I got attacked by something." he says hissing when i start to clean it, revealing the bite mark. "I think it might have been a wolf."

"I dont know Scott, it doesnt look like a wolf bite to me." i say seeing the teeth holes.

"I heard howling." he said as i placed a bandage over the opened wound. I stopped what i was doing and looked up at him.

"You-you heared howling?" i asked.

"Yea. Then i got bite, and almost hit by a car."

I looked at him for another moment before fulling placing the bandage. "Your all cleaned up."

"Thanks Mel." he says pulling his shirt back on. "Hey can you not say anything to my mom. I dont want he to freak."

"Yea sure im already in bad with Mr. S why not your mom to." i says crossing my arms at him.

"Thanks." he smirked at me. I walked him to the door and locked it once he left. I didnt even clean anything up, i just wen tup stairs and layed on my bed, Looking at the ceiling. He heard Howling. My mind flashed at the Hale house fire. Ill visit Peter after school tomorrow.

The next day i quickly got ready. After i got out the shower and i was dry, i pulled on a pair of black leggings with a deep blue long sleeve shirt. I left my hair down and put on my shoes. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my small backpack, and sprinted out the house locking it behind me.

"Its bout time." Scott called over to me sitting on his bike. I ran over and jumped up onto his handle bars. When we got to the school Scott stopped for me to jump off before placing his bike at the bike stands. I waited on the curb for him till a silver car pulled up in the spot next to him. When the car door opened, hitting Scotts leg, Jackson stepped out closing it again. I crossed my arms at him.

"Dude watch the paint job." he told him walking away.

"Glad to see your still an ass." i tell him as he started to walk to his friends.

He turned his head at me, smiling then winking. I shook my head at him as he walked up to his friends. Jackson was a friend to me. I just wish he would stop acting like a bully twords my best friends.

Once Scott was finished locking up his bike we walked over to Stiles who was waiting for us by the enterence. "Alright lets see this thing." He say's looking dow at Scotts shirt. Scott slowly lifted up his shirt to show the bloody bandage.

"It was to dark to see much but im pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott tried to tell him as he grabbed his back pack. He started to walk twords the school so we started to fallow.

"A wolf bit you? No not a chance." Stiles tells him with a smile on his face.

"I heared a wolf howling."

"No you didnt."

"No do you mean 'no you didnt;. How do you know what i heard?" We stopped to look at Stiles.

"cause clifornia doesnt have wolves, not in like 60 years."

"Really?"

"There are lots of animals that howl Scott. Maybe it was something else." i try to tell him. He looked at me, then at Stiles and shook his head but started to smile. "What?"

"If you guys dont beleave me about the wolf . . . your defenitly not going to beleave that i found the body." Scotts says.

I looked at him wide eyed and slapped his arm. "Why didnt you tell me last night!?"

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles started to get giddy.

"Sorry-" He says down to me then turns to stiles. "And i wish i was, going to have nightmares for weeks."

Stiles laughed. "Thats fricken awsome. This is seariusly the best thing that could happen to this town . . ." his eyes started to drift. "Since the birth of Lidia Martin. Hi Lidia you look . . ." Said girl didnt even look at him or even hear him. She just kept walking. "Like your going to ignore me, again." He then turned to Scott and I. "You guys are the cause of this you know."

I spread my arms out. "Thats all Scotty."

"Dragging me down in your nerd depths." He tell us. Scott just smiled and nodded not even trying to fight him on this one.

"Im a nerd by association. Ive been scarlet neaded by you."

We walked through the halls to our lockers and plaste what we didnt need into them. We then went to our first class which thankfully we all had together again. We walked in and sat down. I sat behind Stiles and Scott sat in the next row.

The teacher started explaining what was to be expected this year, then once he relized no one was really listening, "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in thr woods last night." He said with his back to us. Scott looked back at Stiles who winked at him. I shock my head at them, then kicked the bottom of Stiles chair. He turned his head twords me an smiled.  
"and i am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." The teacher went on. "But i am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give you undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

I looked down at said paper and scanned over it seeing alot of old and new stuff. I placed the paper down and looked outside. It was such a nice day, and i couldnt wait for after school. In Beacon Hill, our best and most loved sport was Lacross. I didnt play myself, but Scott and Stiles do. So I asked the coach if i could be his assistent to i could still hang out with Scott and Stiles. A knock at the door pulled me away from my memory.

The principle walked into the class room with a girl, that looked like she has gone thru new schools before. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent." said the principle, "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

The girl quickly walked over and took the seat that was behind Scott. Before she could even get her stuff out, Scott turned and held out a pen to her. He also wore a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks." She tells him. I looked at Scott, wondering how he knew she would need a pen. I looked at the new girl and she was pretty. But her name didnt sit well with me, but i couldn't understand why. I forced that feeling down and tried to get class over with.

The school day went on and it was good to see only friends i didnt get to see over the summer. I was over joyed. I ran to the girls locker room. I changed into sweat pants and a short sleeve. I ran to the lacrosse field seeing all the boys worming up and some of the players friends and girlfriends sat down at the bleachers.

"Couch Finstock!" I jogged over to the coach who smiled widely at me as i stopped next to him.

"There's my favoret student." He says giving me a side hug. "Good Summer?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Quiet."

"You dad still on deployment?"

"Yeah but only for a few more weeks." He gave me a tight smile and squeezed my shoulder.

"How about we get these girls into shape." he joked making me smile. He handed me my old clip board and turned to the feild. My family has always been for fitness, which had passed down to me. So when i was passing health class with flying colors Couch and i have really become friends. He's been like an uncle.

Not to long after Scott and Stiles showed up in their Lacross uniforms.

"What you think about McCall being on goal?" Couch asked me.

"I dont think he ever been on goal." i said looking down at the sheet with all the players info.

"Thats good. He's going on goal then." Couch said grabbing the goal stuff and walking over to Scott. I sighed and shake my head watching poor Scott going to the goal. Looking around it seemed like everyone was in place and ready to start. I grabbed my whistle and gave it a hard blow.

I watched as one of the boys gets the ball and runs twords the goal. Only Scott was holding his head, and his stick on the ground. When the other kid tossed the ball, it slammed into Scott's helmet, putting Scott on his back. Everyone, even coach, started to laugh.

"You alright Scott?" i called out. I knew this was a bad idea.

He looked around, trying to get his barrings. He glanced over at me and nodded. He got back up onto his feet ready for the next one. The next boy did the same, picking up the ball and throwing it at Scott. I covered my face with the clip board. I didnt want to see Scott get made fun of. But i didnt hear laughing. It got really quiet. I slowly looked over my clip board to see, Scott caught the ball! Scott looked more shocked then anyone. When the next player went, he caught it again, and again, and again.

He didnt miss anymore! It was amazing.

When practice was done we all met up at Stiles jeep.

"Mel are you coming?" Stiles asked me.

"Coming where?" i asked putting my books in my bag.

"Scotts going to take me where he found the body." Stiles said with excitement.

"And to look for my inhaler." Scotts points out.

"I rather not see a dead body. Plus i got something i got to do, so ill see you guys later." i say giving them both a hug. "And good work today." i tell Scott before i walk away.

I walked for about 45 minutes to the hospital. I pulled out my headphones, turning off my phone, and walked inside.

"Mel." someone called at the desk.

"Hi Ms. McCall." i smiled at my nabor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Im seeing a familey friend. How's work been so far?"

"Oh you know, pain here pain there." she smiled. "How was first day back at school?"

"It was good. Nice to be back." i looked at the time. "I should get going. Dad is going to try and call late tomorrow."

"Alright, tell him i said hi."

"I will. Bye." i waved at her as i walked away, and she waved back.

I walked down the hall and into a familiar room. There in the room sat a man in a wheel chair. "Hey Peter." i say as i walked in. Peter was vary close friends with my father. Almost like brothers. But he was badly burned in a fire about 10 years ago. He hasnt talked or moved since. But i still like to come up and talk to him every now and again. "How you feeling?" I asked placing my bag and the floor and sitting in the chair next to him.

The thing about Peter is, he should have healed by now. He should be able to walk, and talk at that. See, Peter was a werewolf. Werewolf can heal much faster, and way better then a human like me could. Having burned skin and being, well a vegetable. It was strange. And my father couldnt understand it either.

"Today was the first day of school." i told him pulling out my binder. "They already threw homework at us. Nothing to hard." i smiled at the man. I was hoping her was able to hear me but i was never sure. Seeing him like this for so long, with no progress, was sad. I reached out my hand and placed it on-top of his.

"I hope your ok if i do my homework here." i said before pulling my hand away and started to do my homework. I stayed there for a couple hours. When i say that it was starting to get dark, i started to pack up my things. "I should get going." once i get all my things together, i looked down at the man. "umm . . ." i started, feeling stupid. "A . . .a friend of mine said he herd . .howling the other night." i watched his face hoping for anything, But he didnt move, he didnt even blink. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "It was probably nothing." i leaned down and kissed the side of his check. "Ill come back again soon." i promised walking out the room.

It didnt really take to long to get back home. About and hour or so. When i got home first thing i did was make something to eat. Once i was done with that, i pulled my phone out of my bag. I forgot i turned it off, so when i turned it on, i had 10 miss calls from Stiles. I cleaned up my mess before calling him back.

"Hey spaz." i say when he picked up the phone. I started to walk up stairs.

"Hey i been trying to call you all day." he say's annoyed.

"I told you guys i had something to do." i say walking into my room. "Did you find Scotts inhaler?" i asked.

"Yeah, but thats not it. You would never guess who we saw."

Before i could respawn i noticed something in my room. My window was wide open letting the air blow into my room. It was nice, the only problem. It was closed when i left for school.

"Mel you there?"

"Yeah . . . yeah im here." i say slowly walking over to my night stand. My dad always taught me to keep a gun handy just in case someone, or something tried to brake into the house. So he had a small hand gun, with silver bullets tapped under my night stand. "What were you saying?" i asked once i was able to get the gun out from under the night stand.

"We saw someone in the woods." he said again.

"Who?" i asked. then there was a creek behind. I spun around gun at the ready, pointing at the intruder, but i didnt shoot.

Instead my heart dropped.

"It was Darek Hale." Stiles told me on the phone.

"Derek . . ." i whispered looking at the vary man standing in my room. He had grown since the last time i've seen him. He kept his hands in his blue jean pockets, and looked at me with an unreadable face.

"Yeah, Derek Hale." Stiles says clueless of whats happening. "He's been gone for like-"

"10 years." i say. "I got to call you back." i say hanging up the phone before Stiles could question me. I dropped the hand down to my side, still pointing the gun at Derek.

"Melody." He said my name As he looked down at my feet, up my body to my eyes.

I didnt look away from his face. I could see the face of the young boy that i was close friends with. Only he has become a man.

"What are you doing here?" i asked. He left after the fire, leaving his uncle behind. Leaving me behind. Didn't even say good bye. I cried for days. Cause i had lost my best friend.

"Nice to see you too." His voice was calm and deep. He looked at the gun then back at me.

"Why, are you, here?" i asked a bit more forcefully.

"Thought i would come say hello to an old friend." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dougt that." i said. I could feel a knot come into my chest. Knowing he could hear my heart i stayed calm as i can, even though old feeling were coming back."We aren't friends." He took a deep breath threw his nose and looked at the floor. "Why did you come back to Beacon Hills?"

He looked back up and just looked at me for a moment. "It's a long story." He simply said.

"Then leave." my body started to hurt from not moving in so long. My arm feeling heavy. I swallowed trying to keep calm, but in doing so i gave away my worry.

Derek slowly started walking twords me. I didnt move, ready to shoot if i had to. He kept walking till the gun was pointing into his chest. He has gotten much taller. Almost a foot taller then me. His face was hard, and his eyes looked like they were searching my face.

"Your not going to shoot me." he said still looking at my face for something.

"Get out Derek." i tell him. I couldnt look at him anymore. I didnt want to feel the pain of being left behind. With no word from someone who called you friend. Not again. "Now."

He looked at me for another moment before walking behind me twords my opened window. I watched him still holding the gun up to him. Before he climbed out he looked back at me. "Watch yourself Mel."

Once he was gone, i dropped my arm to my side and let out a breath i didnt know i was holding. I felt my body start to shake.

I jumped when my phone started to go off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mel, i got a date!" Scotts voice came from the other end.

"Thats . . . Thats great Scotty." i say taking a deep breath.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah im fine. So who's the lucky guy?" i joked.

"Remember the new girl? Allison?"

"Oh yeah, she seemed nice." i said putting my gun back where it needed to be.

"I cant baleave she wants to go out with me." I could hear the smile on his face.

"Well try not to jinx it." i say closing my window and locking it.

"Your going to the party right?"

"I dont know Scott isnt not really my thing."

"It would be nice to get out. You could go with Stiles."

I cringed, sitting on my bed. "Ew."

"You know what i mean."

"I dont know, maybe. We'll see." I layed down onto my bed and tock a deep breath.

"You sure your alright?"

"Yeah just. . . a blast from the past is all." i looked at the clock and rolled onto my side. "We should get some sleep tomorrow is important for you. First line." i smiled.

"Yeah i hope so." he laughed.

"Night Scott."

"Night Mel."

I hung up the phone and just looked up at the ceiling. "What the hell is going on?" i asked out loud.

The next day i could really focus on anything i would zone in and out, thinking of what has happened with in the last 48 hours.

When school was over i walked onto the field and next to coach.

"Mel you alright?" he asked when i didnt say anything.

"Oh, yeah sorry just a little out of it." i say putting my bag down.

"Well wake up i need your eyes today." he patted my on the shoulder before handing my stuff to me.

Today was the elimination round. This is a test to see who would be playing first line of the season. No first line, then your most likely sitting on the bench the whole season.

"Bring it in, come on!" he called to the players drawing them in. When they all came over Scott waved his hand. Fallowing his gaze i could see the new girl Allison.

"Got a question McCall?" Coached asked seeing his hand raise.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You rais a hand. You have a question?" he asked again.

"Oh, uh no i uhh. . . Sorry."

"Okay you know how this goes. If you dont make the cut, your most likly sitting on the bench fr the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya'! Everything else is, cream cheese."

"And have fun. Right coach?" i say seeing some of the players tence up.

"Huh?" He looked back at me then back at the players. "Well yeah i guess. Now get out there and show me whacha got!" Coach yelled. "Come on lets go lets go!"

The team cheered and get ready to play as coach and i walked to the side lines. As everyone started play i zoned out again, but was brought back when Stiles pulled at my shirt making me fall back onto the bench.

"Stiles, what the hell?" i asked.

"Did you just see that?" he asked pointing at Scott who's now talking to coach.

"What?" i asked confused.

"Scott just made an impossible shot." Stiles says not sounding to excited.

"Your starting buddy." coach told Scott. "Your first line."

Scott looked over at us, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back and him and wrote Scotts name down on the sheet. "Why didnt you sound to happy about that?" i asked Stiles as i did.

"Remember the night Scott said he got bite?"

"Yeah." i looked up at him now. "He thought it was a wolf."

"Thats the thing. I herd my dad talking on the phone. They found hair on the half of the body they found."

"So?" i asked.

"It was an animal." he looked at me worried. "A wolf."

My heart sank. No, not Scott. Not him. "Are they sure?" i asked hoping he was saying he was joking.

"Yea." he said looking over at Scott. "I think Scotts cursed Mel." Stiles told me.

I couldnt wrap my head around it. All of a sudden Scott gets bite, then Darek shows up at my house. Something wasnt right and poor Scott was dragged into it. And he doesnt even know it. I quickly stood up and walked over to coach.

"Im not really feeling to go. Is it alright if i leave early?" i asked him.

"You sure?" he asked taking the clip board from me. "Do you need the nurse?"

"No i think i just need some sleep." i tell him grabbing my bag. "Ill see you later coach." i quickly walked off the field and ran the rest of the way back home.

Its just a bad dream. There is no way this is happening. I got into my house and just stood there. My mind was racing. My heart pounding so hard i felt like i was loosing breath. I took a deep breath before moving again. I ran upstairs an into my dads room. I pulled out an old box from under his bed and opened it. Inside was all his and moms old journals about warewolves. I started to go threw them, hoping to find anything that could tell me how to help Scott.

After a few hours i feel asleep around 830 am and didnt wake up till my phone was ringing. i slowly lifted up off the floor and answered.

"Hello?"

"Go to the party with me." Stile demanded.

"What?" i asked still half asleep. "Why?"

"I want to be able to keep and eye on Scott." he said. "I think he's really a werewolf Mel. I did all this reserch and, tonight is a full moon." he said.

"Alright." i said now fully awake. "Ill be ready by the time you get here."

"Bye." he said hanging up. I quickly got a shower and dressed into a black pair of black jeans and a long sleeve green sweater. I left my hair down and only put on a little make up. Not to long after i was done i could hear Stile honking outside.

I walked out side and got into the jeep. "Looking good Stiles." i say seeing him all dressed up.

"Thanks." he said with a grin.

We drove to the party while Stiles tells me all the stuff he looked up about werewolves. What he doesnt know is that i already know most of what he was telling me. My mother was close friends with Dereks mother, Peters older sister. She died in the Hale house fire with her closest friends. My dad was devastated for a really long time. I had lost my mother, and my best friend and someone that, i thought i was growing feelings for, int the same day.

Whhen we got to the party, Scott hadn't shown up yet with Allison. I walked around the party trying to find the best place to get a veiw of the party. I wanted to make sure i was able to see Scott when he got here.

"Melody." The voice came up behind me again. I turned my head to see Derek looking out at the crowed.

"What are you doing here Derek?" i asked him crossing my arms under my chest and looking back at the crowed.

"Trying to keep Scott from exposing us." he said like it was obvious.

"I got it covered, now get lost."

He scuffed. "I really dont think you can fight off a werewolf." He looked down at me. "You've really changed since the last time i saw you."

"I grew up." i tell him looking up at him, catching his eyes. "Thats what happens in 10 years."

Before he could respond, his eyes shot back at the crowd. Fallowing his gaze Scott has walked in with Allison. I unfolded my arms and was about to walk over twords Scott when Derek grabbed a hold of my arm.

"What are you doing?" i asked looking at his hand then at him.

"Let me handle this Mel." he told me with a sturn face and sturn voice.

"Yeah right." i say pulling at my hand but he didnt let go. He pushed me to the side before Scott looked over. When a dog started to Bark Derek looked behind him then back over at Scott who was now watching Derek. "Asshole!" i say as i got up. Allison pulled Scott's attention back to her and before i could say anymore to Derek he was gone. I took a deep breath an looked over at Scott who was now dancing with Allison.

He seemed so happy. Everything was going great for him. Only, i have a feeling its not going to last. All cause he got bit. Was Derek the one that bit him? Is that why he's wanting to watch over him if something happened? i was so lost in my thought that i didnt relise Scotts almost running away from Allison. I quickly tried to move threw the crowd to fallow Allison out to the front of the house. I saw Scott get into his moms car and drive off leaving Allison behind.

Before i could think i walked up to her. "Allison?"

"Yeah?" she turned to me.

"Im Melody." i held out my hand to her. "Scotts friend."

She gave me a small smile, shaking my hand. "Why did he leave like that?"

"Oh, uh, well, i think he might have had an ashmah attack." i say looking as dumb as i sounded.

"Melody." god damn it Derek. I turned to see him standing there again. He had a kind smile on his face, but i could see threw it.

"Allison right?" he asked her. "Im Scotts friend. Derek." Allison gave him the same small smile as she did to me nodding to him. "He asked me to give you a ride home." I looked at him with a questionable look.

"Oh, sure thanks." Allison says.

"Ill go to." i blurted out, smiling at Allison.

"Great. Lets go." Derek say's walking over to his car. Allison fallowed but before i could get to the car Stiles came running out the house.

"Mel whats going on?"

"Go to Scotts i think he's shifting Stiles." I tell him in a rush.

"You beleave me?"

"Yes now go." i push his twords his car as i walked over to Dereks. Derek opened the passenger side door and pushed the seat up for me to climb in. I looked up at him before climbing in. Allison then climbed into the front seat. Derek closed the passenger side door and walked to the drivers side getting in and starting the car. No one talked the whole drive to Allison's.

Once we got there i was about to get out but Derek stopped me.

"Ill drive you home." he say's with a straight face. I looked back at Allison and smiled. I got into the front seat and closed the door.

"Bye Allison. See you tomorrow." i tell her as Derek drove off. It was Quiet for a while till i looked down at the floor.

"She forgot her jacket." i said out loud.

"I need it." Derek says not looking away from the road.

"Why?" i asked looking at his face. He didnt say anything. "Why?" i asked again louder. He still didnt say anything. "Fucking mutt." i mumbled crossing my arms and looking away from him. At the corner of my eye i could see him slowly look over my way, annoyed. I didnt say anything the rest of the way. When he pulled up to my house i tried taking the coat with me. But Derek grabbed it and pulled it out my hand.

I slammed his car door shut and turned my back to him. I walked up to the door and pulled out my keys. Before i opened the door i looked back at Derek who was watching me. Knowing he could hear me i asked.

"Please . . . Dont get Scott killed. ." i looked at hi face hoping to see anything, that showed the old him. He looked at me for a moment before nodding.

I then went inside closing the door behind me. I sat at my kitchen table waiting to hear from anyone. So when a beating at my door came i ran and swung the door open.

"Mel your alright!" Stiles yelled.

"Where's Scott?" i asked looking around to see if he was anywhere outside.

"I dont know he ran off somewhere." Once he say that i was unharmed, he took a deep breath. "Come on lets go look for him." i nodded and walked out, jumping into his jeep. We drove around all night looking for him. When the sun started to rise, we found him walking down the road that goes threw the forest. He didnt have a shirt on and he was holding his arm.

Stiles stopped to let Scott in and he gave him his jacket to cover up. Scott then explained what happened with Derek.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked to us.

"If you say Allison, im going to punch you in the head." Stiles say's looking at the road.

I ground, "Please dont say Allison."

"She probably hates me now."he wined.

"I wouldnt say hate." i tell him.

"But you might want to come up with one hell of an apology." Stiles says. "Or you could just, tell her the truth, and revile in the awesomeness of the fact your a frick'n werewolf!" Scott looked over at him like he lost his mind. I reached up and slapped him in the head. "Okay, bad idea." He looked over at Scott. "Hey we'll get threw this. Come on, we have to Mel and I'll chain you up on full moon nights and fed you live mice. I had a boa once. I can do it."

Scott looked at him and gave a small laugh. I smiled at the two. I was going to try my best to help Scott threw this. No matter what.


	2. Second Chance at First Line

Stiles drove us home and i slept my hole Sunday away. School on Monday, i couldnt stop thinking about what happened. Scott getting bit. Derek coming back. Stiles being even more of a spaz. I walked the school like a zombie, not really paying anyone attention. Before i knew it, it was the end of the day.

"Melody?" a small voice came next to me at my locker.

"Oh, Hi Allison." i smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"Hey, Uh Was Scott ok last night?" she asked me fidgeting with his backpack strap.

"Oh Yeah, he's fine know." i closed my locker and turned to her. "Im sure he is waiting for you outside." i told her with a smile. She Didnt look as happy as i was hoping she would. "Hey, um, if you need anyone to talk to, you know." Now she smiled.

"Thanks." She says walking twords the outside doors.

I walked to the girls locker room and changed into some sweats and a short sleeve shirt that had coach on the back of it, with two Lacross sticks crossing the back. I walked onto the field and went straight up to coach.

"Feeling better today?" Coach asked me.

I smiled at him and picked up my clip board. "Better then before anyway."

"Alright well lets start on some one on ones huh." he said before calling it out to the players.

When Jackson walked by me i called out to him. "Jackson, your on long stick today." He nodded to me and grabbed a long stick.

One on one's is where the player with the long stick, Jackson, has to stop the other players from getting to the goal. Jackson was doing great, no one was able to get past him. When it was Scott's turn, Jackson sent him to the ground. Coach walked up to him and talked to him. Something i couldnt hear.

"McCall's going to do it again." Coach calls out as Scott ran back to the front of the line. "McCall's going to do it again."

"Oh no." i say seeing how Scott was becoming rigged. "Scott call down." i mumbled knowing he was able to hear me. He ran at Jackson, but Jackson not knowing to get out the way of a mad werewolf, charged at him. Scott slammed into him so hard Jackson was sent to the ground.

Everyone ran over to Jackson when he didnt get up. I ran over to Scott with Stiles.

"Scott? Are you alright?" I asked forcing him to look at me. I could see his eyes starting to change and his teeth come out.

"I cant control it." Scott tell us trying to breath. "Its happening."

"What right here? Now?"

"Stiles you got to get him out of here." I tell him making sure no one else saw.

"Where?" He asked. "I got it come on Scott." he say's dragging Scott twords the school.

I walked back over to Jackson. "Jackson? are you alright?"

"My shoulder." he ground threw the pain.

I placed my hand on coach's shoulder. "It might be broken im going to call the for a medic." He nodded at me as i ran over to my bag. I pulled out my phone and dial for an ambulance.

When i got off the phone i could feel eyes on me. Looking around, on the other side of the field was Derek Hale. He looked at me with his straight face, hands in his pockets. I just shock my head and ran back to the school. I ran into the boys locker room. "Stil-"

"Mel Look out!" Stiles yelled at me running right for me.

Growling was herd above me, and looking up, Scott was on the ceiling fully changed. "Oh Shit. . ."

Stiles grabbed my hand and pushed me to the door behind him. He then grabbed the fire extinguisher. When Scott jumped down to attack us, Stiles hosed him done forcing him to calm down. Stiles pushed me further out the door and waited, just in case Scott came at us again.

"Stiles . . ." we herd. We slowly went around the corner to see that Scott had changed back. I took a deep breath and walked over to Scott. "Mel . . what happened?"

Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher, catching his breath. "You tried to kill me." He say's throwing off his gloves. "Its like i told you before. Its the anger. Its your pulse rising. Its a trigger."

"Thats lacrosse. Its a pretty violent game if you havent noticed." Scott tells him.

"It would be much more violent and goary, if you kill someone on feild Scott." i tell him rubbing his back.

"You cant play Saturday." Stiles tells him straight face. "You going to have to get out of the game."

"But im first line."

"Not anymore."

"Its for the best Scott." I try and tell him. The rest of practice was cut short. And by the time Scott and I got home it was night fall.

"See you later." He tells me walking into his house. I waved at him as i walked up to my house and went inside. First thing i wanted, a shower. It felt so nice. The water was so hot it felt like is was burning all my problems away. I didnt know how long i stayed int there but i was sad to get out. I put on a pair of shorts a a wife beater on letting my hair air dry, seeing ass im to lazy to dry it my self i layed on my bed with my feet in the air.

I turned on my laptop and pulled Skype up. I wasnt able to talk to my dad cause of all the stuff going on, so i was hoping he would try again tonight so i could talk to him. After waiting for bout 20 minutes, he did.

"Hey dad." i say with a big smile on my face when his picture showed up.

"Hey Hunny." he said back waving. "You alright? How was first day at School?"

"It went." i told him about everything. About Scott and about Derek. I didnt keep thing from my dad. We are all we got left here.

"Im going to send you to your Aunts." dad said picking up his phone.

"Dad no!" i tell him. "I need to stay here. I cant leave Scott like that." At that moment Stiles messaged me asking if i was going on a video call with him an Scott. I replayed i was talking to dad.

"I cant let you stay there when an Alpha is running around Melody." he whisper yelled at me.

"Im fine dad really." i tell him looking away from the camera. "Im not going to get hurt."

"You cant gerenty that Melody." he said looking at the camera.

"i can handle my self. I almost shot Derek remember?" i tell him messing with my bed sheet. He was quit for a moment.

"You okay? About Derek being back?" i looked at the camera and dad had a sad smile on his face.

I took a deep breath. "He's changed." i said shrugging my shoulder.

"Well he's a man now, who had his childhood taken away. Something you can relate to a bit." he tells me. "You should have talked to him. I remember the crush you had on him."

"Why would i want to talk to him?"i changed the subject. "He's the one that left."

He smiled at me. "Give him a chance, hun." I looked at him not really knowing what to say. I then hear someone off screen talking to my dad. "I've got to go dear, ill call again soon."

"Alright dad be safe."

"Bye kiddo." He say's hanging up the line.

"Bye . . ." i closed my laptop and got off the bed. I stretched and walked out my room and into the hall. After getting ready for bed i walk back in my room and shut my window. The hair on the back of my neck stand up. I could feel someone coming up behind me. I spun around swinging my fist around and connecting it to someone's face. The person stumble back by only a foot or two.

"Derek?!" Reliesing who it was, i actually felt great punching a werewolf in the face. And Derek at that. "Serves you right!" i tell him as he looked back at me, with an angry expression. "How the hell did you get in here?" i asked.

He looked at me as he rubbed his jaw. " You cant let Scott play Saturday."

"I know that but i cant make him do anything Derek."

"Your the coach's assistant, do something about it."

"How did you-" i stomped my foot. "And how do you get the right to tell me what to do?!"

"He's going to kill someone Mel." He yelled at me.

"Im trying my best here Derek! Why dont you try and talk to him!?"

"I just did, but im not sure if i got threw to him." He started to walk around my room. Looking at the little things. He stopped over at my dresser, where i had all my pictures up of me and my friends.

"Did you ask nicely?" i asked sarcastically knowing vary well he didnt. I quickly walked over to him when he tried to move one of the pictures to see another one that was under it. I Moved in-between him and the dresser. I placed my hands on his chest and forced him to move back.

"Derek im tiered. I just want to sleep." i tell him when he looked down at my hand on his chest. Only moving his eyes to look at me, he pushed against my hand. Slowly closing the gap i tried to make between me and him.

"Mel." he said my name like it was the first time he said it. I tried to push him back again but he didnt move. "I wanted to reach out to you after i left." He said softly.

He caught me off guard but i kept a straight face. "You had 10 years to try." i looked him in the eye trying to keep calm. "And you didnt."

"It was . . . complicated." He was now only half a foot away from me. I looked at my hand still on his chest. His chest felt strong. I pulled my hand away and forced my feelings down.

"Everything is complicated." i mumbled turning my head away from him. I could feel him staring down at me. Searching for something. I could smell his colon. and it smelt nice.

We stayed quiet for a while. I wanted to reach out and hug him, forgive him and become friends again. But i didnt want to get hurt again if he were to leave. He reached his hand up and moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Dont let Scott play Saturday." He told me once again. He stayed where he was for a few seconds more before finally stepping back. He walked over to the Window i closed and re opened it. He turned back to me seeing i havent moved out of my spot. "Im not going to let you get hurt, you know that." He said it more like a fact then a reassurance.

I just looked at him, and sadly deep down, i knew he ment it. He was gone out the window before i could say anything. Another night. Derek broke into my house again. Thats it. Im getting a guard dog.

The next day I waited out side Scott's house. When Scott did come out he brought his bike out and sat down waiting for me to get on the handle bars. On the way to school Scott told me about Derek braking into his room. I thought about telling Scott and Stiles about what I've known for so long. I just want to wait for the right moment to do so.

Getting to school we went our separate way's. i walked over to my locker and unlocked it.

"Hey MelBear." ugh.

"Go away Nick." i say not even looking at the boy.

"Did you get my letter yesterday?" He leaned next to my locker. To close to my locker.

"Yeah then i burned it." i say closing my locker and turning my back to him.

He ran in-front of me. "Come on stop with this stupid little game. I know you want me."

"Ew i really dont." i tried to side step him, but he got in my way again. "Nick do i need to hurt you? Again? Rapedidly?"

He grabbed my arm tightly. "Just go out-"

"There a problem here?" Jackson came up behind me. He looked at me then up at nick. "Get your hand off her Henbur." He said grabbing Nicks arm forcing it off my arm.

"Calm down Jackson. We were just talking. Right Mel?" he looked at me with eye that told me to shut up.

"Well he talked i threw up in my mouth alot." i say taking a step back next to Jackson.

Nick face went into a deep frown and simply walked away slamming into my shoulder as he passed. "Thanks Jackson." i say smiling at him. "You know i was going to handle him right." he smiled at me and gave me a side hug.

"Yeah well, if you get into another fight they might not let you come back Melody." He say's walking with me to my class.

"Well that would be the schools loss then." i joked giving him a real hug before walking into my class. "Thanks again Jackson."

After class i bumped into Scott. "Hey you alright?" i asked him as we walk to his locker.

"Coach said if i dont play Saturday, im taken off first line." he opened his locker.

I sighed. "Im sorry S-"

"Then Lydia said if i dont play she going to Interdus Allison to the other players"

"Oh." i say seeing the stress all over his face. "Things are going to start turning around Scott." He looked over at me and i gave him a small smile. "I know it will."

He gave me a small smile back and closed his locker. Stile's then came over grabbing Scott by his bag and pulled him to the other side of the hall.

"Tell me what they are saying." He told him pointing down another hall. Peaking over the corner i could see Mr. S and the principle talking. Stile grew really quiet. "Can you hear'm?"

"Shh." Scott told him. I leaned next to Stiles waiting to hear what he was going to say. "Curfew cause of the body."

"Unbelievable." Stiles says. I looked at him confused. "My dad is out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off that actually killed her in just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"Ease up Stiles." i tell him. "Your dad just wants to keep everyone safe."

"Yeah we cant exactly tell him the truth about Derek." Scott said.

"No but i can do better." Stiles said.

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles says walking away.

"Stiles wait." i said fallowing after him.

You cant just go out into the woods like that. Not anymore." i tell him as we walked.

"Well we got to do something."

"Then lets come up with a real plan." i tell him making him stop. "Something that doesnt get us killed or bitten."

He looked at me for a second then nodded. "Alright. Yeah okay."

"Thank you. Now. . ." i punched him the the arm lightly. "Dont do anything stupid with out me." he laughed.

But that didnt take long. When i was at home, finally able to relax watching tv, my phone rang.

"Yes Stiles-"

"Scott found something!" I could hear him in his car.

"What?!" i sat up.

"Get to scotts im pulling up." he then hung up the phone. I bolted out of my house and ran over to Scotts just as Stiles was running side and up the stairs.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes i've had alot of adderal so . . ." Stiles said all in one breath.

"I fond something at Derek Hales." Scott said tieing his lacross stick. My heart dropped.

"Your kidding." Stiles says just as shocked.

"theres something buried there . . . i could smell blood." Oh no . . .

"Thats awesome!" Stiles say's causing me to slap his arm. "I mean thats terrible. Who's blood?"

"i dont know." Scott then stood up and look at the both of us. "But when when i do, your dad pins Derek for the murder. And then you guys help me find a way to play Lacross with out changing. Cause theres no way im not playing the game." Stiles smile and him and Scott started to walk out the room.

"Whoa guys hold on."i say walking after them. "How are you even sure he killed someone?"

"Cause he's a warewolf." Stile says like it should have known that was the reason.

"That doesnt mean he did anything wrong." when we got to the jeep they both turned to look at me.

"Why are you trying to defend him?" Scott asked me looking a bit hurt.

"Im not im just . . . i want to make sure before we do something stupide."

"Like what?"

I thought about it. "Make sure it's human blood. Lets take you to the morgue where the body is. If it smells the same then we can go."

Scott looked at Stiles and then back at me. "Alright but fast." he said letting me get into the back seat.

When we got to the hospital Me and Stiles waited in the waiting area for Scott to come back. In doing so, Stiles slapped my arm nervicly.

"Look." he said looking at Lydia siting in a seat alone.

"Stiles no." i tried to stop him but hew was to far gone. He walked up, and tried talking to her.

"Hey, Lydia. You probably dont remember me. I sit behind you in biology." at first it seemed like she was paying attention. "Anyway, i always thought we kind of had a connection. Unspoken of coarse. Maybe it be kind of cool to, get to know each other a bit better."

"Yeah hold on a second." Lydia then pulled out he Bluetooth from her ear. I covered my mouth trying to hide my smile. "Yeah i didnt catch any of that. Is it worth repeating?"

"No." Stile then slowly started to step back. "Sorry." I sat down next to him once he found a seat and patter him on the shoulder.

"Nice try Stilels."

We waited for about 20 minutes before Scott came back. "The sent is the same." he tells us making my face fall.

"Scott are you sure?" i asked him not wanting to beleave it.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half on his property." Stiles says.

"Which means we have proff he killed the girl." Scott said looking at me.

"I say we use it." Stiles says begining to walk off.

"How?"

"Tell me something. Are you doing this cause you want to stop Derek or cause he told you you cant play Saturday?"

"there were bite marks on the legs Stile- Bit marks."

Stiles nodded." Okay, we are going to need a shovel."

We got back into Stiles jeep and we drove to get one. "This cant be happening." i mumbled in the back seat.

"Mel?" Scott turned to look at me. Damn warewolf hearing.

"Nothing." i say fanning my hand towered him. "Dont eavesdrop on my mumbling. Its rude."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that he did this Mel?" Stiles asked looking at me in his review mirror.

"I just . . ." Cause i know more then you. "Its complicated."

"If you know something you should tell us." Scott said. "Why would Derek hide the other half of the body if he didnt do it?"

I sighed and slouched in my seat. "I dont know." i mummbled.

After getting some shuvles we drove to Derek's house. We watched and waited about a yard away. We waited for about 20 minutes till Derek came out and walked to his car. Seeing him made me feel sad. How could such a sweet kid, kill someone like that? I guess he's changed more then i thought he did.

Once he got into his car he turned on his headlights and drove away from where we where. Stiles slowly drove the car closer to the house, turning it off once we where where Derek's car once was. Everyone got out of the car, and the boys grabbed the shovles. I looked at the burnt down Hale house. A knot had grown in my chest. The house looked so sad. A memory of the house before the fire flashed in my mind causing me to catch my breath.

My mother dies here. Derek's mother died here.

"Mel come on." Stiles whispered out to me, forcing me to look away from the house. I quickly walked over to them as He turned a flash light on. We started walking overr to the side of the house.

"Wait, something's different." Scott say's looking around.

"What are you talking about Scott? Different how?" i asked walking next to him.

"I dont know." he say's as we walked over to the dirt pile Scott told us about. "Lets get this over with."

Stiles gave me the flashlight so they both can dig. I stood to the side looking around. "This is so creepy." i say after a while.

"this is taking to long." Scott say's wiping his brow.

"Just keep going." Stiles tells him.

"What if he comes back?" I asked.

"We get the hell out of here. Duh."

"How stiles he's a damn warewolf. What if he catches us here?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He looked at me annoyed.

"What plan?" Scotts asked still digging.

"You run one way we run one ever he catches to bad."

"I hate that plan."

"I'm okay with that plan." i say making Stiles grinning at me. "I'll just trip Stiles and let him get eat'n."

"That hurts." Stiles says no longer smiling.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop." Stile told Scott when his shovle hit something.

They both passed thier shovles and used their hands to move the rest of the dirt away. Underneth was a large cloths with rope tied around it I waited as they started to undo the knots.

"Hurry up guys." i tell them trying to keep the light still from shaking.

"Im trying. Did he have to tie it like, 900 times?" Stiles complanded.

"Do you want me to do it then?" i snapped shaking from the cold. It had gotten cold so fast.

When they finally got the knots undone, they pulled back the cover. Under it was an animal head. Stiles and Scott screamed, causing me to scream s they jumped out the hole.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles yells.

"It's a wolf."

"Yeah i can see that."

Then why did you ask?!" i yell at Stiles.

"I thought you said you smelled blood. As in human blood."

"I told you something was different." Scott said looking at both of us.

"This doesnt make sence."

"Guys can we leave im really creeped out." i say hugging my self.

"Yeah, help me cover it back up." Stiles say's about to push the dirt back into the hole. But he stopped and looked past the hole.

"Whats wrong?" Scott asked noticing Stiles not moving.

"You see that flower?" He then pointed where he was looking. Not to far from the wolf grave was a purple flower sticking out of the ground.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"I think its wolfs-bane." Point for Stiles doing his research.

"What's that?" No points for Scott. Im taking a point from him.

Stiles looked at him, just as shocked as i was. "Uhh, have you ever seen the wolf man?"

"No."

"Lon Chaney jr. Claud rains."

"No."

The original classic werewolf movie?" Scott shook his head. "You are so unperpard for this." Stiles got up and walked to said plant.

"Its poisonous to werewolves Scott." i told him. "You really should look into werewolves since you know, you now are one." He gave me a side glance, but then looked back at Stiles who picked up the plant. But when he pulled it from the ground it was attached to a rope. He fallowed it around the grave a few times till it came to an end.

Scott gasped and stood up looking down into the grave. "Stiles. Mel." he simply said. I looked back down to see, not a wolf, but a dead woman. I cover my mouth and turned my back to it feeling sick. It was True. Derek . . . killed someone.

The next morning we were standing back at the Hale house, but this time the police were with us. They had already set up police tape around where the body was and taking pictures of everything. Another officer walked out of the house with Derek, who was hand cuffed. He walked him twords the police car. He looked where Scott and I was standing. Scott looked down, not wanting to meet Dereks eye's, but i did. I looked at him with a hard look. He looked back at me with one to match.

The officer put Derek in the back of the car and shut the door. He then walked off twords where the body was.

"can we go now." i said turning my back to the car. I could feel Derek's eyes burning into my back.

"Yeah once Stiles comes back-"

"Well tell him to hurry up." i snapped. Scott stayed really quiet, letting my anger sink in. I turned and looked at him. "Sorry Scott. . ."

"Mel whats going on?" he asked putting his hands into his pockets.

I let out a deep sigh. "It's . . . Complicated." i said. A memory of Derek telling me the same thing before flashed threw my mind.

"You can tell us you know. What ever it is."

"I'll tell you. I promice." i gave him a small smile. "After today." He gave me a smile, but dissapeared. Looking behind me, Stiles had gotten into the police car where Derek was. "Oh my god. What is he doing" i mumbled

Stiles stayed quiet. Trying to listen in probably. I gasped when i saw Stiles's dad walk over to the car. He opened the door and yanked Stiles out by the collar of his jacket. After he had a few words with his dad, we finally were able to leave. I jumped back into the back seat again, laying my head back. I really couldnt sleep. After seeing the body . . . I just couldnt stop seeing those poor eyes looking up, like she was betrayed.

"I cant find anything about wolfs-bane being used for burial." Scott said looking down at a book.

"Just keep looking." Stiles say's.

"Might just be a ritual. Or a tradition maybe." i say turning my head to the side to see them.

"Maybe its a skill you learn?"

"Ill put it on my to-do list, right underneth how i figure out how im playing this game tonight."

"Maybe its different for girl warewolfs." Stiles said. I nodded.

"Okay! stop it!" Scott snapped.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop saying warewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Scott are you okay?" i asked sitting up a bit.

"No!" he snapped. "No, Im not! Im so far from being okay." he looked like he was in pain.

"You know you are going to have to accept this."

"I cant!'

"Your going to have to."

"No i cant breath!"

"Scott are you having an attack?" I asked him. Scott slamed his hand on the top of the car making Stiles swerve.

"Whats happening?" Stiles asked.

"Pull over!" Scott yelled. He looked down at Stiles bag that was down by my feet. I grabbed the bad and unzipped it.

"Stiles you kept the wolfsbane?!" i yell at him.

"What was i suppose to do with it?"

"You just leave it!"

"Stop The Car!" Scott's eyes changed brom brown to yellow. Stiles slammed on the brakes forcing my to slam into the back seat. He then grabbed his bag out of my hands and got out the car. He threw his backpack into the woods as hard as he can.

"Scott where are you going?" i called as he got out the car and out of sight.

For the next few hours Stiles and i drove around looking for Scott. Stile even called the police to ask if they had gotten any "odd calls". But they just hung up on him. When the sun started to go down, and nothing was coming up dead yet, i saw that as everything is fine.

"Stiles i dont think we have much choice but to go home."

"Why? What about Scott?"

"What is Scott worried about right now?" Stiles looked at me confused. "The game. He has to get to the game if he wants to keep on first line." He nodded. "Just, drop me off at the school, i should have been there by now to help coach."

When i was dropped off at the school i ran into the boys locker room and to coachs office. He was sitting at his desk looking down at some papers.

"Im sorry im late coach." i say trying to catch my breath.

He looked up at me then back at his papers. "Your right on time kid." he shuffls threw some of the papers before speaking again. "Why dont you change and start getting the stuff ready for the players huh?"

"Sure." i walked out and to the girls locker room and changed back into my jursey. I walked back out and made sure the team had what they needed. I checked the netting on the stick. I made sure coach had what he needed. The last thing was to make sure water was ready for both of the teams ours and thiers. Once i was out side with the water cooler, there were already people coming to sit in the stand and most of the players where heading twords the locker.

"Melody hunny." Lydia called out to me.

"Hey Lydia." i said flat toned. Me and her never really talked, it was more of just nod to one another cause she was dating Jackson.

"So is Scott McCall playing tonight?" She looked around, seeing if he was sitting in the stands.

"Yes he is." i say crossing my arms at her. "How is Jackson?"

"Fine." She simply said as she walked off.

I hope Scott was really going to show up. Im still not sure about him playing, but what can a human like me do to stop a warewolf. A freshly new confused one. The teams started to come out and coached walked up and patted me on the back.

"How does the other team look?" he asked eyeing the other team.

I smiled at him. "The same as last year."

"Good." He then went and sat with Jackson.

Stiles and Scott were the last ones to come out onto the field. Once Scott made eye contact with me his eyes grew wide. I started to walk over to him. Anger starting to build inside me.

"Mel im sorry i didnt-"

I slapped his arm hard. "Dont run off like that for hours without telling us if you were alright."

"Its not like i ment to." he say's rubbing his arm where i slapped him.

"I know." i say taking a deep breath. Then i slapped him in the arm again. "Dont do it again."

"Moore. Its time." Coach called out to me.

I looked back at Scott. "Focus okay. You can do this with out changing." He nodded to me, and i think the worry started to sink in more. "Just play." i tried to assure him again.

I walked back over to the coach and watch as the game started. It looked like it was going fine till, "Pass to McCall!" i called out to the team but they didnt listen. No one would pass him the ball even when the score started to look bad for us. The score was now 2 to 5. And Scott hasn't gotten the ball once. Jackson scored another goal, causing our side to cheer. "Stay calm Scott." i mumbled.

Scott looked over at me but then at something behind me. Lydia was standing in her seat with Allison, and they where holding up a sign says, "We love you Jackson". I looked back at Scott and i could just tell, that didnt set well with him. When the next play started everyone grew quite. I could see Scott's breath in the air and it seemed like he was breathing heavy. The ref blew their whistle starting the play. The other team had gotten the ball in the air to another player. But Scott quickly jumped over the guy catching the ball.

"Yes Scott go!" i called out. "Go, Go, GO!" He ran past every player, and got us another point. The crowed cheered.

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach called out to the team. The next play the other team had possestion of the ball, but when the guy looked at Scott he looked tarrified. He even passed the ball to Scott, and letting him run past him. "Did the other team dilibretly give us the ball?" Coached ask Stile and I.

"Yes, i baleave so coach." Stiles tells him not looking away from Scott.

"You got it Scot lets go!" i yelled out threw the crowed cheering. Scott threw the ball at the goal so hard it broke threw the goalys net into the goal.

"Way to go McCall!" Cauch cheered. The other teams coach and ref came, mad and wanted to try taking the point away from us. "What? Its in the net." he argued.

After a few words we were aloud the point. So now we are even, 5 to 5, with only 35 seconds to go. The last play went on. Scott was passed the ball and was heading to the goal, but then he stopped.

"Scott no, no." I hear Stiles say's.

Scott looked around. Looking at the other players. He looked like he was ready to attack. "Focuse Scott." i mumbled. 5 Seconds left and it seemed like something got threw to Scott to move. Two of the others players started to run at him, but Scott was able to throw the ball. The crowed was silent for what felt like forever. But when that ball made it into the goal at the last second the crowed went wild.

"YES!" i called out with coach. He even hugged me, lifting me off the ground and spining me around before letting go. I ran over to Stiles and hugged him as well as the crowed ran onto the field. "No one died."

"No one died." he smiled sitting back on the bench. He looked over at his dad who was on the phone. "Dad whats wrong?"  
Mr. S held up a fingure to us as he talked. Stiles and i looked at each other and waited. When he was done he walked closer to us.

"Derek Hale has been released." He says.

"What? Why?"

"Cause he couldnt have been the one to kill that girl."

"But why Sr. S?"

"They say cause of death was animal." he said looking at the both of us. "I also got and Id. The girl was Laura Hale. His sister."  
If i felt bad before, i felt worse now. That girl, was his sister. Someone i should have been able to recognize. But i didnt.

"I got to get back to the station. You guys going to be alright?"

"Yeah dad."

"Stiles to need to find Scott." i told him once his dad was out of ear shot.

"On it." He said running off to the school.

I sat on the bench trying to get my thoughts together. I couldnt get my head around that fact that, that was his sister. Why didnt he tell me? Why didnt he come to me and tell me what was going on? I could have done something. Couldnt I? Everyone had went home at this point and i just sat there. Feeling sorry for my self.

"Lets go home Mel." Stiles calls walking twords his jeep with Scott. I waved at them and grabbed my stuff. When i stood up, the hairs on the back of my neck stood. I looked behind me and past the bleachers. There stood Derek. I took a deep shaky breath. He wore his same hard look that i couldn't read.

My shoulders dropped, and all i could say was, "Im sorry. About your sister." I knew he heard me, but he didnt move, nor change the stare he gave me.

I couldnt hold that stare, so i looked away and started to walk over to Stiles jeep, just wanting to go home,to sleep and hide away for a while.


	3. Pack Mentality

I just wanted to stay home. I just stayed up, watching tv. Well mostly Supernatural. I fell asleep here and there. I made sure my house was locked up, so no one could just show up. I just wanted time to my self and not think about whats happening to my friends. Scott and Stiles didnt think so.

They came over wanting to know why i have been so bi-polar, about the whole Derek thing. I sat them down at the kitchen table and gave them some of the meatloaf i just finished making, with some potatoes.

"Alright . . ." i took a deep breath. "Im not really sure where to start."

"Tell us about Derek." Scott say's as Stiles stuffs food in his mouth.

I looked down at my hands fiddling with a napkin. "I . . . I've known Derek for a long time. Our mothers were close friends. We were . . . friends."

"You're friends with Derek?!" Scott yelled pain all over his face.

"We were. Best friends really." i couldnt look at them. "But that friendship ended when the Hale house caught fire. Thats where my mom died." Stiles stopped eating and gave me a sad look. Knowing the feeling of loosing a mom. "Derek left town and, i never herd from him again."

"Did you know he was a werewolf?" Scott asked.

I looked up at him, anger in his eyes. "Yes."

Scott turned his back to me. "Did you know about me? When i came here that night i got bit. Did you know?"

"No." i tell him. "I didnt know. Not until later. When you first shifted."

He didnt turn to me.

"I think this is a good thing." Stiles says looking at me then at Scott. "She knows things Scott." He looked back at me. "Right."

I sighed. "Not as much as my mom did." i looked back at Scott. "I only know little things. I can tell you Scott things are going to get better. Not at first but it will." I stood up and walked over to him. "Im really sorry i didnt tell you guys before." He finally looked over at me. "I really did want to tell you." He looked me in the face with an unreadable face.

"I beleave you." He said making me the weight on my shoulder. And like it never happened, everything was fine.

Letting all that out made me feel better, more open with the boys. They stayed the night and we just had a movie night. Watching anything that didnt have werewolf in them. After that i stayed in doing what i was doing before, watching tv and eating ice cream. But life had to go on.

The week went on like our life hadn't taken an odd turn. We havent had a run in with Derek. Im sure he was still upset about getting thrown in jail. I didnt get any late night visits from him either. Pretty sure its cause i mad locked every window and every door.

When Friday came the boys leave to go to School, but i had doctor appointment to get to. So no school for me. I waited to be called by the doctor looking around the room, I then pulled out my phone seeing a text from Stiles.

'Someone was attacked at school last night' the text said.

'what? Who?' i sent back.

'Dont know, Scott thinks he did it'

"How so?'

"Ms. Moore." looking up from my phone the nurse stood at the door way. "We are ready for you."

I placed my phone in my pocket and fallowed the lady back. She placed me into a room, and closed the door when she walked out. I pulled my phone back out and read the next text.

'He had a dream that he attacked Allison'

My heart started to race. 'But it wasnt right?' He didnt reply for a few minutes. 'Stiles! dont fuck with me now'

"Hello Ms Moore." The doctor came in. I smiled at him and put my phone away.

After all said and done i was able to leave after i got some shots. I pulled my phone out happy to see another text.

'No she fine' i let out a deep breath. 'but know Scott just told Jackson he great at bowling'

'but he sucks at it'

'yeah well its Scott'

I sighed and went home. After taking a nap and watching tv i found my self sitting on the couch with my laptop. I had saved a site that had a list of dog sellers. I wasnt kidding when i said i was going to get a guard dog. I wanted to get a puppy, so i can get to know the dog and train it myself. The only problem was, they wanted alot of money just for one dog.

Out off all of the pictures, i was sure a Husky is what i wanted. But it was still alot of money. The lowest was 2 grand. I dont have that.

A knock at my door stopped me from looking at all the puppies this breeder had. I placed my laptop down on the coffee table and went to the door. Opening it, no one was there. I stepped out and looked around. It had gotten dark really fast.

"Hello?"i called seeing if someone was playing a joke. When no one replayed i shrugged and closed my door. I made sure to lock it and turned to go sit back down. Only i ran into some one. I screamed and jumped back slamming my back, and my head, against the door. "Derek?!" He looked at me his eye brows raised, like he was waiting for me to say more. "What the hell?!"

"Your window was locked." He said not moving.

"Yeah! For a reason!" i yelled at him. I rubbed the back of my head. "Damn that hurt!" i slapped his chest as hard as i could. He didnt even blink. Goddamn werewolf.

He reached his hand up and felt the back of my head. "No bump. Your fine." He finally stepped back, allowing me to walk past him. But i didnt move.

"Get out." i tell him about to open the door. But he put his hand over my head and shut the door again. "Derek-"

"We need to talk."

"Why?" i winned turning back to him. He walked away from me heading into the living room.

"I need Scott to trust me." he went over to the coffee table, and took a chip out of a bowl there. I walked over and closed my laptop, and moved the ships away from him.

"Why? i dont." I crossed my arms at him and he ate his chip.

"I didnt tell you about Laura-"

"Cuse you dont trust me either." i cut him off. "Something we can agree on. I dont trust you, you dont trust me."

"Mel-" he said looking down at me.

"Dont." i tell him holding up a hand. "I dont want to hear it." I could see him getting frustrated.

"Would you just listen." he said trying to stay calm. I recrossed my arms. "I didnt tell you about her to protect you. Who ever killed her is still out there."

I looked up into his green eyes. I wanted to ask him something for a while. Just never got the chance till now. "Derek . . .Did you turn Scott . .Are you an alpha?"

He stepped closer and looked down at me, looking in my eyes. I held my breath, thinking he was the alpha, but i was wrong. His green eye's turned a bright blue. I let out my breath as goose bumps ran over my skin.

"So there is someone else out there, Another wolf." i say as he stepped back from me and starts looking around the living room.

"Thats why i need Scott. He's connected to him." Derek says. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"I thought this week was going so nice." I mumbled running a hand threw my hair.

I could hear him chuckle. "Life isnt normal for us Mel."

"Yea. . ." i watched him as he walked around my house. My phone then went off. I leaned down and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mel-bear." the fuck?

"Ew how did you get my number?" i sat back down onto the couch.

"I got my ways." he said. His voice just made me want to slap him in the head. "So how about we go out tomor-"

"No." i said flatly. "Never in my life would i want to go out with you."

"Your such a bitch."

"And your a man hoer."

"You better watch your-"

"Or what? Youll cry?"

"Look-" i hung up on him and blocked the number.

"Who's that?" Derek asked behind me.

"Waste of space." i say tossing my phone down next to me. Closing my eyes, I layed my head back on the couch. Everything was quite, i didnt even hear him walking around. When i opened my eyes he was leaning over me. He rested his hands on the back of the couch keeping him above me. We just looked at each other, till he lifted his hands and poked at my right eye brow.

"I remember this." he say's moving his hand away. I reached my hand up and rubbed my faded scar he pointed at.

"Yeah that was a trip." i tell him with a small smile. When we were kids, we never faught. But when Derek's inner wolf started to come out he didnt know his own strength. I tried to sneak attack him, instead i got thrown down the stairs. "You were in so much trouble."

He smirked. "I thought i killed you."

"I remember you being so overly protective after that." seeing him smile, like he use to when we were kids. It pulled at my heart, and in doing so, made me come back from the past. I wiped the smile off my face and stood up. "We are not doing this."

"Mel." He straightened. "I trust you." He said bluntly. I looked at him and his face is no longer smiling. "I just to be sure about whats going on. I want to make sure you stay safe." I felt my stomach tighten. "Could you just, try and work with me?"

I sighed. I was never able to say no to him in the past, and it hurt not to just hug him and act like he's never left. "I'll think about it." I hugged my self before walking over to the door, he fallowed. I opened the door for him to leave, but he stopped.

"Goodnight Melody." He gave me, such a sweet smile, and before i knew it i smiled back. I closed the door and locked it before putting my back to the door. Could i ever move past him leaving past? And would he leave again in the future?

The next day Scott had came over alone. We went into my room, and he explained to me what happened in his 'Dream'.

"It sounds like your inner wolf is trying to reach out to you." i say sitting on my bed.

"I need to know if i did that. If i really could hurt someone like that."

"You know i had a dream like that once, well kind of."

"Really? Like what?"

"I had this dream once that i was talking to my grandma." I softly smiled at him. "She was smiling and happy. She told me that she is having to go away for a long time. In my dream i didnt understand what she meant. She said when i find my way she would come back to me."

He looked at me slightly confused. "What happened?"

"Everything went dark. I felt empty. Like i was finally in a deep sleep. I woke up to my mom shaking me and telling me grandma had past away that morning." We were quiet for a few minutes. Derek flashed in my head about needing Scott. "I woudnt know about stuff like this for a werewolf. But someone else might."

He looked up at me. "You think i should go to Derek?" He asked like he already thought about it.

"He's the only other werewolf here that can help." i nodded. "And its a start."

He nodded, and sighed. "What if he tries to kill me for getting him arrested?"

"Scott if he wanted to kill you, im sure he would have tried by now."

He nodded again. "Right."

After that he had left. I layed in my bed and closed my eye's, it was already late in the day and i didnt feel like hanging out with anyone. I shut off my phone, made sure to lock my house up. I shut all the blinds blocking the late sun. I layed back down and closed my eyes, snuggling into my blanket. Letting sleep take over me.

 ** _Sorry its short, was more a filler chapter, not much going on ._._**


	4. Magic Bullet

I didnt sleep once. I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like i was on fire. My breath felt like it kept getting caught in my throught. I couldnt focus on anything. But it was so quiet. Nothing was making a sound, not even my fan. Finally something made noise and i shot out of bed. A gun shot.

I walked out of my house once it was time for school Scott looked down at me as we walked with his bike. "You alright? You look . . ."

"Like shit? Cause thats how i feel." i mumble dragging my feet. "I was hoping i was able to cover it with my makeup."

"What happened?" he then got a serious face. "Was it Derek again?"

I smiled at him. I didnt like when they worry about me, cause they think its much worse then it is. "No Scott im fine." He looked at me like he didnt believe me. So i made him want to change subject by just saying. "It's that time of the month Scott." And i wasnt lying. I started the day before though.

"Gross." He scrunched up his face. I love that guys get grossed out about it. We can make them do anything with only mentioning it. I cant wait to get to Stiles.

"How did it go with Derek?"

He sighed, and looked annoyed. "He's not the Alpha. He's not the one who bit me."

Now that he know's i feel a bit better. Now they should want to try not to piss him off even more then they already do. "Well get to the bottom of this Scott."

Once at school i were given back some of our test. I've been so out of it, i dont know if i even did to well on any of them. Thankfully i got enough to get by. Looking over at Scott, he did much, much worse.

"We can help you study." i whisper to him in class. Stiles nodded next to me.

"Im studying with Allison after school today." He tells us.

"Thats my boy." Stiles says with a grin. I slap his arm.

"We are just studying." he tells him.

"You never know Scott. We women like to keep you guessing."

Stiles was a little to happy to get Scott laid. I drowned out the gross conversation. I watched the teacher write something on the chalk board. All of a sudden my stomach started to turn. The feeling of something bad started to wash over me. I raised my hand, noticing it was shaking.

"Mr. Lane?" i called to get the teacher to turn around. "Can i go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." he said confused to why someone would want to miss his lecture. I got my things together.

"Hey you alright?" Stiles asked me.

"Y-Yea. . ." i force out as i feel the rest of my body started to shake. "I just need a-air." I rushed out the class room and ran to the closest bathroom. I went into a stall and locked it. I dropped all of my stuff onto the ground. I pulled off my jacket. I felt like i was on fire. I couldnt breath, and my heart was beating so fast and so hard i thought it was going to explode. I sat on the ground hugging my knees close to my chest so i could hide my face.

"Everything is fine." i tell my self. "Stop it." i rocked waiting for the feeling to pass. It felt like it lasted for ever. But when the last school bell went off it suddenly stopped. I sat still for a moment, waiting to make sure it was gone. I slowly stood picking up my stuff and walked out the stall.

"Melody?" a voice came. I looked by the door to see Allison and Lydia come in. They both were smiling.

"Hey."

"You alright? you dont look to good." Allison came over to help me put my stuff in my bag.

"Yeah you look like you been partying all night." Lydia says looking at herself in the mirror.

"Im fine." i tell them after putting my jacket back on. "Just tiered. You know, time of the month."

"You should go on the pill." Lydia say's putting on lip gloss. "It helps the cycle."

"Thanks." i said not really thinking much off it. I might not be a virgin but i havent had sex in almost a year. Why should i need a pill? "Ill keep that in mind."

"You sure you're alright?" Allison asked me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Im okay." after talking with them for a bit long someone had opened the door, ever so slightly.

"Mel? You in here?" Stiles voice came in.

"Yeah?" i yelled back.

"I was going to give you a ride home. Since you know, Scott's going over Allison's." I looked over at Allison who tried to hind her smile. I smiled and winked at her as i walked to the door.

"Bye." i waved at them as i walked out the door. "Thanks spaz." i tell him as we walked out side.

"Are you sure your-"

I am so sick of hearing that today. "I was changing Stiles." i tell him as we got into his jeep. He looked at me. "You know all the blood-"

"Ah!" he said loud. "La La i dont want to hear it!" he back the car out of the parking spot and started driving down the parking lot till-

"Stiles!" i called seeing Derek walk in front of the car.

"Oh my god!" he slammed on the brakes. Derek looked pale, he looked up seeing us in the car and fell to the ground. "You got to be kidding me! This guy-"

"Derek?" i opened my door and ran in front of the jeep. I neeled down. "Oh my god Derek." He looked so sick. I helped him sit up as Scott and Stiles came to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I was shot." Derek say's weakly.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles say's.

"Why are you not healing?" i asked him looking around for the wound.

"I cant." he couldnt even lift up his head to look at me. "It was- it was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked sounding like he was right about something.

"No. You Idiot."

"Wait wait. Thats what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said.

"What?" Derek finally looked up.

"Who said that Scott?" i asked not knowing any of this. Im feeling really left out on story time.

"The one who shot you." all of a sudden it seemed like a jolt of pain went threw Derek, and every-time he would open and close his eyes they would change from green to bright blue. "What are you doing! Stop that!"

"I dont think he can Scott." The honking started to get worse and louder. "He's loosing control."

"Help me get him in your car." Scott told Stiles, he then looked at me. "Mel get in."

I raced back to the jeep and jumped into the back as Scott got Derek in. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott.

"How the hell am i suppose to do that?"

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

"Stiles get in!" i tell him as he just looked around.

"Why should i help you?"

"Cause you need me."

"Scott we dont have time for this." i hiss at him.

"Fine. Ill try." Stiles finally got into the car. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles mumbled driving away.

As we drove i pulled my jacket of and leaned forward so i can see the two better. Derek looked so bad. He was sweating but he was shaking like he was cold. I when into my bag and pilled out my bandanna.

"Hey." i softly said to Derek. He slowly turned his head to me, looking at me with half open eye's. I reached up and wiped his face with my bandanna. "You going to be okay. Right?" He closed his eyes, not giving me a yes or a no.

"Im calling Scott." Stile says taking out his phone. After he called with no answer he texted him.

"Take your jacket off Derek." i told him he leaned up and took it off throwing it down to the floor.

"Hey try not to bleed out of my seats okay." Stiles told him upset. "We are almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek said groggy.

"Your house."

"What? No you cant take me there."

"I cant take you to your own house?"

"Not when i cant protect myself."

Stile getting mad pulled over and stopped the car. "What happened if Scott cant find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

Hearing that, made my heart stop. Derek looked back at me, as i try and force my heart back down my throught. "Not yet." He said like he was saying it to just me. He then turned back to Stiles. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort." Stiles yelled.

Derek lifted his sleeve showing the red and black bullet hole. I covered my mouth and turned my head away.

"Oh, my, god. What is that? Oh is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out."

"Stiles!" i yelled at him. "Stop talking about it!"

"Start the car. Now." Derek demanded.

"I dont think you should be barking orders, with the way you look, okay. In fact, you know, if i wanted to, i could probably drag you little werewolf ass out into the middle of the street and leave you for dead."

I looked at stile. He never gotten like that before, and it was surprising. Go Stiles.

"Start the car, or im going to rip out your throught . . ." Uh oh. "With my teeth."

Stiles looked at him like he was going to challenge him, but instead did as he was told. We drove around not sure where to go. Stiles and I both were texting Scott. Trying to get an update.

"What am i suppose to do with him?"Stiles asked Scott when we finally got him on the phone. As they talked i wiped off more sweat from Derek's Face. He looked at me and i gave him a small smile. "And by the way he starting to smell." Derek and I both slowly looked over at Stile. Like really dude? "Like death."

I reached up and slapped him in the head. "Is that necessary?"

Stiles turned to me like i was in the wrong. "What bout your boss?" with a deep sigh, he passed the phone to Derek.

"What happened? What he say?" i asked as Derek talked to Scott.

"He wants us to take him to the animal clinic. He said his boss should have left by now."

"i guess it would be the best place." i tell him patting him on the shoulder. Once Derek was off the phone Stiles started to drive twords the Shelter. Looking back down at Derek's arm, i pulled my hair tie out. I squeezed in-between them two and sat in the middle, with my legs hanging in the back.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked me.

"We have to stop it from spreading." i tell him i lifted Derek arm so it was laying in my lap. I slowly slid my hair tie over his hand and slowly up his arm. I hear his hiss when i lifted it past the hole. I forced the hair tie up his bicep till it couldnt move anymore.

"We're here." Stiles say's stopping the jeep. "Im going to get the key." He jumped out the jeep running to the back. I climbed out of his side and walked over to Derek's. I opened the door and helped him out of the car.

"You okay to walk?" i asked. He nodded, throwing his good arm around my shoulder for support. Stiles ran back to us and unlocked the side door letting us in.

"Does Northern Blue Monks Hood, mean anything to you?" Stiles asked looking down at him phone.

"Its a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Cause im going to die with out it." my heart stopped again, but this time it felt worse. Hearing him say he's gonna die, made my eyes tear up. "Hey." he said in a weak voice. I looked at him blinking back my tears. "Im going to be okay."

Before i could reply Stiles had pulled him up and lead Derek to the door. I walked behind them as Derek pulled off his shirt. Stiles turned on the light and i looked around so anything to help him. Derek walked to the table, placing his much worse arm over it.

"You know, that really doesnt look like anything some echinacea and i good night sleep couldnt take care of." Stile tried to jock. I walked over to the table not seeing anything to help. I gasped seeing his arm.

"When the Infection reach's my heart, it'll kill me." Derek turned and started to look for something.

"Positive just isnt in your vocabulary is it?"

"Stiles please, this isnt something to be positive about." i tell him running my hands threw my hair.

"If he doesnt get here with the bullet in time. . . Last resort." Derek said his back to us.

"Which is?" we asked at the same time.

Derek turned around and held up a small hand saw. "Your going to cut off my arm."

My mouth slowly felt open, and i think all the color had left my face. "C-Cut it off?" i repeated looking from him to the saw.

"Not you him." he slid the saw to stiles who picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh my god." he placed it back down. Derek pulled off my hair tie and replaced it with a blue rubber band. "What if you bleed to death."

"It'll heal if it works."

"If?" i said stepping closer to Derek. "What do you mean if?"

"If it didnt spread past my arm."

"Look i dont know if i can do this." Stiles tells him starting to lose color as well.

"Why not?"

"Well cause of the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the side of blood?"

"No, but i might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Alright how about this. Either you cut off my arm, or i rip off your head."

"There has to be another way Derek. Scotts going to come." i try and say.

"Okay you know what, im so not buying your threats any-" Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles jerking him foreword. "Oh my god. Okay Alright baught sold. Totally I'll do it, ill do it."

All of a sudden Derek looked away and vomited black goo. "Derek whats happening?!" i asked stepping back from it.

"Its my body . . . trying to heal myself."

"Well it not doing a vary good job of it." Stile joked.

"Now you got to do it now."

"Look, honestly, i dont think i can."

"JUST DO IT!"

Stiles grabbed the saw and put it on his arm. I couldnt just stand there and watch him do it. So i ran up in between Derek and the table. I wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him to me. He layed his head on my chest, and wrapped his good arm around my torso. I closed my eyes tight. "Im here." i whispered. Old feeling started to rise inside my chest.

"Stiles? Mel?" Scott's voice came out. My heart skipped.

"Scott?" Stiles called back. When Scott came around the corner i sighed.

"Thank god Scott."

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" he asked looking at the saw.

Stiles sighed happy. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked lifting his head, but still holding onto me. When Scott diged into his pocket slowly Derek stood straight and held out his hand. Scott handed him the bullet and Derek held it up and looked at it.

"What do you need to do?" i asked him staying where i was.

"Im gonna . . . Im gonna. ."

"Derek?!" i called as he fell to the ground, dropping the bullet. "No, no, no!" i bent down next to him and shaked him. Stiles and Scott went after the bullet leaving me to get Derek up. "Derek please." i whispered. "Please dont die . . ." tears started to run down my face. If he died, i would forever lost my childhood friend, and first love. "Im sorry . . . im not mad at you for leaving. I cant lose you again Derek." More tears fell and i shock him more. "Please Derek . . .Dont leave me . ."

"I got it! I got it!" Scott called out. Stiles came over to me.

"Watch out Mel." he tells me and bent over Derek. "Please dont kill me for this." He then punched him in the jaw. But it woke him up.

"Give me . . ." he said taking the bullet from Scott. I helped him stand up and back at the table. At the table, he bit the top of the bullet off dumping the monkshood out. He then pulled out a lighter and set it on fire. Once is stopped he scooped it into his hand and placed it over his wound pushing it into the hole.

He yelled in pain and fell and fell back to the floor. I cover my mouth watching him pained on the floor. But then, his wound started to heal. Like it was never there.

"That . . .was . . Awesome!" Stiles say. "Yes!"

"You okay?" Scott asked Derek.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

"Im guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles says as Derek stood up. I pushed past the boys tears still running down my face and threw my arms around Derek's neck hugging him tight.

Derek Wrapped his good arm around my torso. "Your alive." i said hugging him tighter. Slowly Derek wrapped an his other arm around my waist.

"Okay we saved your life, which means your gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott told him. I pulled away from Derek to look at Scott. "If you dont im gonna go back to Allison's dad, and im going to tell him everything-"

"Scott?!" i said turning my back to Derek. "What the hell?"

"Your going to trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're alot freaking nicer then you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." He then looked at Stiles. "Take Melody home."

"What?" i turned back at Derek. "Why?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "You've done enough." He slid his hands down to my arms. "Go home."

"Come on Mel." Stiles pulled at my arm, pulling me away from Derek.

Stiles drove me home and we didnt really talk till we pulled up to my house.

"Thanks Stiles . . ." i tell him opening the door.

"Mel?" he called as i shut the door.

"Yeah."

"Do you . . . trust Derek?" I took in a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

He looked at me and sat back in his seat. He had drove away before i got inside my house. Alot happened tonight that i didnt think would happened. Derek almost dieing, Stiles almost cutting off an arm. And i learned something about my self. I was still in love with Derek Hale.


	5. The Tell

I walked around the video store looking for something to watch. I didnt know what kind of movie i was looking for. I know i didnt want any Horror movies. I have had enough of horror since Derek almost died a few nights ago, who i have not seen for a few days or even heard from. Ass hole.

I finaly wanted to be friends with him again and what does he do? Ignore me. Topical Derek.

I walked around looking as some of the comedy movies when someone started to call out,

"Where can i find the Notebook?" i leaned my head out from the isle i was in to see Jackson looking around for someone that worked here.

"Yeah there in the girly section." i called out to him making him turn around. He smiled at me, which i return.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked me walking over to me.

"Trying to pick out an up lifting movie. Why are you looking for a lovey dovey one?"

"Lydia." He sighed. He really didnt ware the pants in that relationship.

"Ah." was all i could say.

"Really though do you know where it is? She's waiting in the car."

"No." i tell him shaking my head. "I wouldn't work here." He looked around and called out again.

"Hello? Anyone work here?" When he didnt get an answer back i looked around to. There wasnt anyone here when i walked in either. Normally there is someone at the desk watching what ever is on loop in the store.

My eye then caught the ladder with the lights shade hanging there. "Maybe they wen tin the back for another light." i say. I walked behind Jackson as he walked over twords the ladder. We then see a leg sticking out of one of the isles. My breath caught as we slowed our pace. When we got close enough though, i let out a small yell.

A man with his throat ripped open layed on the floor. Jackson pushed me back behind him as he backed up. I grabbed his jacket.

"Jackson we need to get out of here!" i tell him pulling at him. But then it got worse. Growling started to come from behind me. Jackson and I slowly turned around to see a great big unnatural wolf on the other side of the store. The Alpha. And he was looking right at us.

Jackson pulled me behind one of the isles and down onto the ground. I couldnt move i felt like i couldnt breath. I didnt know what to do. Im such a girl. I need to be able to hand;e stuff like this. Like dad use to. Like mom did.

It was quiet for a moment and Jackson even looked to see if the Alpha was still there. The next thing i know the shelves were being pushed done, one on top of the other. Jackson quickly pushed me out the way, but wasnt fast enough. His legs got trapped under the shelf.

"Jackson you alright?" i asked him trying to lift the shelf.

"Mel get out of here!" he pushed me twords the door. I looked around for something to wedge under the shelf so i was able to get him out. A few isle down i could see a metal rode had came loose from the other shelves. I got up and ran over to it. When i picked it up and turned around, the Alpha was standing over Jackson, and it looked like he was about to bite him. With out thinking i picked up a DVD case and threw it at the monster hitting it on its back.

"Come on!" i yelled, voice cracking. I lifted up the rod, "Im Not scared!" It looked at me. "Okay maybe a little scared!"

The Alpha growled at me, more like roared. Then ran at me. My heart was racing so fast and so loud i thought it was going to burst out my chest. When the Alpha was close enough i swung the rod that i had. The Alpha Jumped over me causing me to hit it in the leg as it smashed out the window. I fell to the ground shaking.

When the cops showed up they were able to get Jackson out. They said he hit his head pretty hard and want to get him looked at right away. I only had a few scratches, from the broken glass flying everywhere. I waited next to Jackson and Lydia at the back of the Ambulance till Mr. S walked up.

"Mel are you alright?" he asked me first. I nodded and looked up at Jackson who was fusing he wanted to go home. "Stiles is in the car. Why dont you go over there and ill drive you home." He patted my shoulder. I gave him a soft smile and slowly walked twords said car.

"Mel!" I see Stiles standing outside of his dads car waving his arm at me. Seeing Stiles, seeing one of my best friends standing there made all the fear that i felt inside the store came back out. I ran to him and pulled him into a shaky hug. "What happened?! Are you alright?!"

"Just . . . scared." i say pulling away from him. i wrapped my arms around my self.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing my arms up and down.

I looked around making sure no one was around. When it was clear i mumbled. "The Alpha."

He looked down at me then past me as Jackson started to get really loud. Still fighting to go home. "Whoa is that a dead body?!" Stiles calls out to his dad seeing an arm hanging off the gurney. His dad looked over at us, giving his son a look.

I looked up at him also. "Really Stiles?"

"Sorry." he mumbled. Not to long after that Ms. S drove me home. I sat in the living room and looked at my phone as Stiles and Scott texted me non stop asking if i wanted them to come over, and if im okay. My dad even called me. News travels fast.

"She is just a call away hunny." Dad says. "And living with your Aunt wouldnt be that bad."

"Dad im not leaving. I already told you i cant just leave Scott like that." i fumbled with the bottom of my pj pants leg.

"If you were bite by the . . .Alpha, you could have been in the same boat." He yelled whispered.

"I had it under control." i lied.

"Mel-"

"Dad please . . ." i sighed. "I want to be here."

He was quiet for a moment. "Alright." he paused again. "Your are just as hard headed as your mother." he chuckled making me smile. "I got to go hunny ill talk to you soon."

"Alright, Bye dad love you."

"Love you to." I put my phone down on the couch and Stood stretching. I went into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. When i hear my phone go off, i stop what im doing to go get it. Once i had it in hand i turned, and my heart dropped to the floor and i screamed.

"Damn It Derek!" i yelled at him, slapping his arm with each word. "Stop Doing That!"

He smirked at me and chuckled. "Your such a girl."

"And your an Ass hole." i tell him placing a hand over my chest trying to catch my breath. "Where have you been? Last time i saw you you were almost dead." i walked past him back twords the kitchen.

"I just-" i hear him walking behind him. "Needed time to heal."

"Yeah well . . ." once in the kitchen i went back to making the sandwich. "You could have called or something." When i was done making it i poured a glass of milk and turned seeing Derek just standing there looking around. "Here." i put the food and drink on the table. He sat down as i made another one. One i was done i sat at the table accross from him. "Why are you here anyway?"

He looked up at me and sat back in his seat. "What you saw tonight." I sighed. "I need to know what happened."

"Im so tiered of hearing that today." i crossed my arms and slouched in my seat. He looked at me like i was a child. "The Alpha must has been there before i was. When i got there it was quiet and peaceful. Jackson comes in, we talk we try to find someone that worked there. When we found the body the Alpha Tried to get Jackson so I . . ." He looked at me confused at my paused. Here we go. "I threw a DVD at it to get it away from Jackson."

"You could have been killed." he said in a stonge tone.

"What was i suppose to-do?"

"Run!" he yelled.

"And let him kill Jackson?" i yelled back.

"Yes!" I huffed and looked away from him. This is how we use to argue back then. But we never really faught. More just banter. After it being quiet for a while, "Did you get a good look at him?"

A flash of the Alpha running full speed at me flashed across my mind making me look down at my lap. "Yeah . . "

"Mel." Derek leaned on the table making me look at him. "I need to know-"

"It looked like a deformed wolf bear!" i tell him getting upset. "Large evil wolf-bear. With red eyes." I looked away from him. ". . . I dont think ill ever forget. ." I mumble as i stand up not feeling hungry anymore. I started to walk away.

"Melody." i hear Derek get out of his seat.

"What?" i say walking back to the living room, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him and his face was softer. "I really dont want to do this right now." i told him pulling my arm away from him. I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor. Not wanting to see him get mad. I just wanted to relax. Watch tv. Have nightmare. Let everything play out.

"What do you want to do then?" he suddenly asked making me look at him once more.

"Huh?" was all i could ask.

"What do you-" he points at me. "Want to do?" I looked at him as He walked over to the couch and sat in front of the Tv. MY spot.

I walked over to him and looked down at him. "Thats my spot."i tell him he shrugged. Feeling tiered i just sat down next to him. I sat a little to close though. We were arm and arm. "Pass the remote."

As i went threw the channels Derek and I just talked about what changed. He told me about him living in New York with his sister. And i told him about dad leaving. We talked about everything really. It kind of felt like old times. Sitting around watching tv, just talking. I missed this. I mean i do it with Stiles and Scott all the time. But with Derek being back in my life. I feel like i have a part of my i lost back.

Next thing i know Its been 3 hours. "I really should get to sleep." i says leaning my head back and turning it twords him. He did the same. "You know some of use are still in school."

He smiled as i yawned. We stood up and i walked him to the door. Before he walked out he turned back to me. "Let me see your phone." I handed it to him. He only had it for a second before handing it back. On it was his name and his number. "Text me."

I smile at him, "If i have time." He chuckled. "Bye." He gave me a wave then walked to his car.

The next morning seemed odd. Everyone at School just looked at me like i was ready to brake. I didnt like everyone looking at me, no more then them pretending not to look at me. I walked into my first class and sat down.

"Hey Mel." Stiles say's walking over to me and sitting next to me.

"Hey." i sigh pulling out my note book.

"You feeling alright?" He asked as Jackson walked in.

"Yea." i lied.

"Juat a friendly reminder-" the teacher started. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I wont name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more then enough punishment." He walked and stopped near Stiles who was highlighting almost an entire page. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

At that moment i relised that Scott wasn't here, and by the way Stiles looked at me, he just noticed too. But before anyone could say anything Jackson walked in. Everyone looked at him like they looked at me as he came in an sat at his spot.

The Teacher walked over to him placing his hand on his shoulder. "Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Jackson just nodded, clearly not wanting to hear anymore about it.

I got up and walked over to Jackson. He looked up at me and with out a word he gave me a half hug. I gave him a full hug, not wanting to say anything either.

We didnt get a chance to talk after what happened last night. We were both sent our different ways after talking to the police. I was shaken up to, and i know im really jumpy since last night. But Jackson doesn't really know what that was. He doesn't know about the world that i knew about, so im not surprised that he's more shaken up then me.

After hugging like that for a few more minutes, he finally loosened his grip. I stepped back a little and gave him a small smile. He didn't, but he nodded to me, and with that, i went and sat back down.

"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine." He went on. I opened my book to where he said to go. "Mr. Stilinski." Stiles looked up. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. Its chemistry, not a coloring book." Stiles spits the cap to the marker into the air catching it in his hand after. I looked back down at the book and try to read.

"Hey Danny." Stiles whispers trying to get Danny's attention. "Can i ask you a question?"

Danny turns his head slightly. "No."

"Well im going to anyway." I shake my head. "Um did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

With a sigh Danny answer. "No."

"Can i ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"Stiles." He looked over at me. "Just stop." i didnt want to hear anything else about last night.

"He wouldnt . . . tell me." Danny said sadly.

"But your his best friend." Danny shrugged, trying to get back to his reading. "One more question."

"What?" Danny was really starting to get annoyed and now so was I.

"Do you find me attractive?" I looked at Stile with my mouth falling open. Danny kind of just sat there and didnt say anything, just as shocked as i was. Stile's started to lean closer and ended up falling out of his chair. I had to cover my mouth to hide my giggling as he caught him self and sat right again.

"Danny you think im attractive right?" i whispered in a joking matter. Danny just turned his head to me and smiled, winking. Stiles looked at me annoyed. "Really?" i asked with a grin. "What the hell?"

"Shut up."

The day went on, the same look's, the same whispers. Teachers telling me, if i need to talk just tell them. I got so sick of hearing it i was starting to get upset, with everyone. I just wanted to leave, to be left alone. I didnt want to hear everyone tell me that they are here for me, cause i dont want them here.

When school was finally over Stiles told me he was going to Lydia's house to see if she would tell him anything, and to make sure she was alright. I was just walking out side when i saw Jackson with Danny standing close by the doors.

"Hey." i smile at them.

"Hey Mel." Danny smiled back. Jackson just looked paler then before and more scared.

"Jackson." i say getting him to look at me. "Did someone mess with you?" i asked seeing the fear in his eye's.

He slowly shakes his head. His face was lined with sweat. "Its nothing." He said softly. I could tell something else must of happened, but i knew Jackson enough to know if i were to try and push for an answer he would lash out.

"Alright. . ." I forced another smile. "Well get some rest. Text me?" i start to walk away from them as they both nodded. As i walked, ready to go home, a group of first years were giggling about something.

"Wasn't he hot?" one of them asked.

"Oh my god." the other gushed. "An you know he's got money if he has a car like that."

"Arn't Camero's like, the coolest cars?"

I stopped and looked at them. No one in this school had a car like that. Not to my knowledge anyway. "Hey." i walked up to them young girls. They all looked up at me confused. "The car you guys were talking about, what color was it?"

"Why?" one of them asked.

"I uh, wanted to know if it was my brother. I thought he was coming to pick me up." i lied.

They all look at each other and smile. "It was black."

"Can tell me what he looked like?" Please dont tell me Derek was up here again.

They all started to talk at once, but i was able to get the idea. "So was it your brother?"

"No." i say turning away from them. "Thanks though."

Why was Derek here again. Why didnt he tell me he was going to be up here in the first place? my plans on going home was now gone, and my new plan was to go talk to Derek.

It didnt take me to long to get to his house. I stopped to look at it letting some of the memories come back before walking to the door.

"Darek?" i called knocking on the door. After a few seconds i hear him call back.

"Its open."

I opened the door closing it behind me as i walked in. I tossed my bag on the floor by the door and when i looked up, my heart raced, and my face grew hot. He was shirtless, and his back was to me as he was doing pull up's on the halls door frame. With every movement, the muscles in his back tenses showing off each one. His tattoo moved along with every movement.

"What do you need?" He asked letting go of the frame. He didnt turn to me, but he dropped to the floor now doing push-ups. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out so i closed my mouth again. Damn he looked good.

I cleared my throat and once again opened my mouth to speak, but he then went to doing one handed push up's. A weird noise came out my mouth. Almost like a squeal. Hearing me make that noise Derek stopped and looked back at me. I quickly closed my mouth, feeling my face heat up even more.

"You alright?" He asked not getting up.

I quickly nodded, unable to stop looking at his back. He looked at me for another minute before going back to his push ups. I cleared my throat again, trying to stay as calm as i can. "Why did you come to the school?" Thankfully i was able to keep my voice steady.

"I went to talk to that Jackson kid." He said like it wasn't a problem.

"Cant you just leave him out of this?" i crossed my arms. "Dont you think he's been threw enough?"

He scuffed. He finally stood up and turned to me. My eye's shifted down to his chest and down his abs, before looking at his face. I prayed he didnt noticed. "I had to make sure he didnt see anything."

"And? Did he?" i asked trying to keep my sentence's short. I didnt trust my voice at this point.

"No." he crossed his arms at me, all the muscle in his arms tensed. I felt like i was about to make another sound so i kept my mouth closed. He squinted his eye's at me, then a smirk came to his lips. "You seem tense."

I shake my head. "Im not tense." He kept looking at me. "Your tense." This time he raised his brows at me. "Just leave Jackson be. Alright?"

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" He asked with a shrug.

I snorted. "No. He's a friend." He unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips, showing off his chest again. I quickly looked away, turning to the door. "Well i should get back."

"Mel." He steps in front of me. "I can hear your heart."

I shrugged trying to stay calm. "I wasnt Lying. He's just a friend."

He smirked down at me again, taking a step closer. "I wasn't talking about Jackson."

I swallowed, cursing my heart from skipping again. "I dont know what your talking about."

"You're lying." He stepped close again, making me step back.

I can feel my face grow hotter. My eye's went down to his chest and back at his eyes again. I knew i had feelings for him. But i never knew what he felt about me? Does he just see me as a close friend. Or did he like me more then that.

"What if i am . . ." i challenging him. My chest felt like it was going to burst waiting for a response. I could see something change in his eyes. But before he could say, or do anything his head snapped twords the door. "What's wrong?" i whispered.

All of a sudden he pulled me away from the door. "You need to hide."

"Wait why?" i asked as he pulled me into the living room.

He pulled me to a burn closet, where the door was mostly there. He pushed me in. "Dont come out. Understand?"

"Derek-"

"Mel do you understand?!"

I jumped at his tone."Yes!"

He closed the door and i hear him quickly run off. A half a second later I hear the front door bust open.

"No one's home." A mans voice say's. I could hear more foot steps coming inside.

"Oh, he's here." A familiar voice say's, but i couldn't place the name. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."  
"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." Another male voice came. That's when it clicked, they were hunters.

It was silent for a second. "Really? A dog joke?" The Female said. "We're going there, and thats the best you got?" They start to walk around a little. "If you wanna provoke him, say something like, 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter'." I started to grind my teeth. How dare she say something like that! "Too bade she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" She yelled.

I then hear Derek growl, and a loud thud. I tried to look threw one of the little hole to see what was happening, but i could quiet see anything. More thuds and growling came, fallowed by a loud buzzing sound. I could hear Derek groan and something hitting the floor hard.

I hear the female make a humming noise. "This one grew up in all the right places." I leaned up a little higher to be able to see what was going on. Derek was on the floor, trying to get back up. And the woman had her back twords me. "I dont know whether to kill it or . . . lick it." Derek slowly started to crawl away from her. She walked closer to him tightening her grip on the metal pole in her hand.

When he got close enough to the couch he used it to help him get up. Then suddenly he turned to attack her. But he was sent back down to the ground when she jabbed her pole at him. I covered my mouth when i see the electricity fly from it and into him. He Rolled away from her and laid on the floor unable to fully move.

The woman laughed. "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you? or Fire. Which is why im gonna let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out." She walked up to him, leaning on the couch. "Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little to chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quit true." Derek was able to sit him self up again the wall. "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls- We didn't kill her." Derek looked up at her. Even from here i could see the hate he had for this woman. She tilted her head at him. "You think im lying?"

"Wouldnt be the first time." He said in a stained voice.

"Tsk, sweety . . ." She pushed off the couch and bent down to his level. "Well, why dont you just listen to my heart and tell me if i am. Okay?" She pause before saying vary slowly as she got closer and closer to his ear, "We, didnt, kill, your, sister." As she was down to his ear he looked over to where i was at and locked eye's with me for a second before looking back at her when she pulled back. "Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." She stood and walked back a few feet. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Darek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She chuckled and put away her rode. "Why dont we help each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is . . . The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." She looked down at him, but when he didnt say anything she sighed. "Unless . . .you dont know who he is either. Wow." She chuckled. "Guess who just became totally useless?"

She turned pulling out her gun. Derek was quick to get up and move out the way running out the door as she started to shoot. I felt my self start to shake hoping Derek didn't forget about me. The woman laughed putting her gun away. She walked around, and i hear her kicked something.

"Get up. Lets go." She say's I could hear some groaning and more scuffing.

"Where'd he go?" One other the guys asked.

"He ran. He doesnt know anything, he's useless." the woman say's. I could hear her walk out of the house, and shortly after i could her the others slowly fallowing after her. I kept my hand over my mouth holding my breath.  
I closed my eye's trying to get my body to stop shaking. It only gotten worse the longer i waited. A few minutes later i could hear footsteps again. I jumped as the door was swung open. I let out a breath as Derek stood there out of breath.

"A-Are you alright?" i asked still shaking.

I grabbed my arm and pulled me out. "Im fine." He pulled me to the door. "Grab your bag." I did what i was told when he let go of my arm. He walked back behind the stair and came back out pulling a shirt over his head. "Let's go." he said walking out of the house. I fallowed after him staying close to him.

He walked to his car taking out his keys and unlocking it. Opening the passenger side door and ushered me in. I quickly sat down, biting my nail. He gotten into the drivers seat and started the car quickly driving off. We stayed quiet till we got to the main road.

"Where are we going?" i asked pulling my hand away from my mouth.

"Im taking you home." He didnt look away from the road. "You're not safe around me right now."

I couldn't help but scuff. "When is it ever." It came out a lot more shaky then i would have liked, but i could stop shaking.

He drove faster and didn't slow down till he pulled up into my drive way. He turned his head to me. "Stay inside, and dont try an go anywhere." I nodded as i open the door. "Hey." he called once i closed the door. I leaned down to look at him threw the window. "Breath." he tells me.

I nodded taking a deep breath, "Im okay." I leaned back up and walked to the door. I pulled out my key's and unlocked my door. Once inside i closed and locked my door. I dropped my bag onto the floor and leaned my back against the door. I slid down it and hugged my legs to my chest. I stayed there waiting for the shaking to stop, but i ended up falling asleep there.


End file.
